


Narumitsu / Wrightworth Oneshots

by kilometreskat



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Only maybe, Smut, bruh ive never used ao3, i dont know what else to tag, uhhh maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilometreskat/pseuds/kilometreskat
Summary: A collection of oneshots of the boys.
Relationships: NaruMitsu, wrightworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles comforts Phoenix but he kind of sucks at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought about how awkward Edgeworth gets when it comes to feelings

“...It’s alright,” Miles muttered to a sobbing Phoenix. “It’s okay to let it out.”  
  
He was never good with emotional support. He felt like he was doing the bare minimum, only running his hand in circles over Phoenix’s back. The only thing Miles could muster were the words “It’s alright” and “It’s okay.” Deep down he knew he could do better than that.  
  
Phoenix shuddered under Miles’ touch and let out a short, shaky breath. “I.. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be,” Miles replied. He lifted Phoenix’s head to face him. “Don’t be sorry for this.”  
  
The other slowly nodded, hot tears still pooling into his eyes. Miles cupped the side of Phoenix’s face.  
  
His skin was tender, warm to the touch. It was also slick, the tears that streamed down his cheek catching onto the edge of Miles’ hand.  
  
Before he could catch his words, Miles murmured to the other, “... Your face is soft.”  
  
_Why did I just say that?_  
  
Phoenix blinked in response, his eyes focused on Miles in a blank stare. Then he snorted.  
  
“My face is soft?” He snickered. “That’s all you could say?”  
  
Miles’ face started to warm, and his brows quickly furrowed. “W-Well what would you like me to say? That it’s hard?”  
  
At this, Phoenix barked out a laugh. “Who says ‘oh your face is soft’? What else would it be?”  
  
“I-I don’t know! Why is it so funny!” He took his hand away from the other’s face. _This is the first and last time I will try to comfort you, Wright._  
  
Miles’ ears were filled with sobs that turned into playful laughter. On the surface he was annoyed, yes, but something inside him cherished the way Phoenix could go from grieving to laughing so quickly. He could only watch in amusement as the other cracked up, wheezing “it’s soft” through his laughter.  
  
Eventually, the laughing died out. Phoenix turned to Miles. His eyes were red and puffy still, his cheeks tainted in dried tears, but his lips were curled into a smile. “Someone needs to teach you how to compliment,” he said. Miles flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Phoenix leaned over and brought him into a hug and whispered into the crook of Miles’ neck, “Thanks for the effort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 373 words -- yes there will be longer ones  
> Join my discord for aa shenanigans! https://discord.gg/n6Cg66Yx7e


	2. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix is sad and wants something to eat. But it's late and Edgeworth is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Phoenix takes advantage of Edgeworth being unable to say no. In a lighthearted way, at least.

_Shrimp, chicken, beef… where is it?_

Miles’ eyes swept the shelves again. _Lime, pork…? It must be here._

The dimmed white light and faint smell of rubber didn’t help him focus at all. He fiddled with his fingers in each pocket, rereading each label in front of him over and over. He _knew_ the market should have what he needed. But it wasn’t there, anywhere.

_Was I mistaken..?_

_No._

He could remember very clearly what he was supposed to get.

_“Soy ramen,” Phoenix whined. “It makes me feel better every time.”_

_“Soy ramen?” Miles scoffed. “Where do you suppose we’ll get soy ramen at this time of night?”_

_“Well,” Phoenix mumbled, “if you loved me you would find some.”_

_Phoenix pouted, his brows furrowed and eyes begged. His eyes were red and puffy with tears, and his lips still trembled. Neither of them could figure out what was the matter, but Phoenix was severely distraught. Miles returned Phoenix’s pout with a glare and slipped on his shoes and a coat._

And that brought him to the now. He couldn’t say no to that pitiful man. _Pitiful… I shouldn’t be so harsh. It’s not like I would want him to get up and get his own ramen._

One more time, he read the names of each flavor.

But the one he needed wasn’t anywhere to be seen. A few grumbles escaped his lips before he turned to leave.

_Oh, Wright. What will I ever do with you._

His next idea was to visit a convenient store. Those normally have travel packs of ramen, right? By God he hoped so. _Perhaps I should have gotten another kind of ramen in case…_

But he didn’t turn back. When he entered the convenient store, he glanced down at his watch. _Almost 11:30. It’s a wonder this place isn’t closed._

Miles searched the aisles of unlimited junk foods, until he found the microwaved goods. _If they would label their aisles it would be much more appreciated._

There were single packs of ramen, some in packages or some in cups. _Beef, chicken, lime, and…_

“Ah,” he muttered. He reached forward for the package marked in blue. _All the trouble for this single item. How do I put up with it?_

He approached the counter. The clerk’s eyes looked heavy, their features seeming to droop a bit. In a dead, monotone voice, she said, “Is that all today, sir?”

“Erm, yes, thank you,” Miles replied. He wondered how bad working at a place like this really was, but he got a firm idea after speaking to her.

He paid, and gave a gracious tip. At least that sparked life in her eyes for a moment.

The journey back to Phoenix was refreshing. Nothing could bother Miles under the cold night sky. When he reached their home, he shrugged off his coat and slipped off his shoes.

_The amount of thanks I’d better receive.. I was more than ready to go to bed._

He put water on to boil. Steam filled the air of the small kitchen, prompting condensation to form on the cupboards nearby. Miles picked up a dish towel to wipe it away. He emptied the contents of the package into the water, spreading the seasoning neatly into the pot. He stood stirring, wistful thoughts of being in bed and asleep passing through his head; but he couldn’t rest until Phoenix was content with a bowl of Soy flavored ramen.

Soon the water bubbled, and shortly after the man readied the noodles into a bowl. He carried the hot dish into the room where Phoenix laid, fiddling with the sheet as he sniffled. As soon as he noticed Miles, his eyes lit up.

“You really brought me soy ramen?” Phoenix asked, his voice hoarse. Miles handed him the bowl carefully without a word.

He sat on the end of the bed. There’d be no way he let a dirty dish remain in the room, so he decided he would wait patiently.

The sound of Phoenix slurping the noodles filled his ears. Normally he would cringe, as he hated noisy eaters, but he was glad to know Phoenix enjoyed the efforts Miles had gone through for that bowl of noodles.

After a moment, he yawned. His eyes were becoming as droopy as the store clerk’s. By now it was surely past midnight.

“I love you,” Phoenix mumbled around a mouthful of noodles.

Miles turned to face him. “Only someone who loved you would go through this trouble for a single bowl of soy flavored noodles. Otherwise, they’d be out of their mind.”

“Means a lot,” the other chuckled.

When the bowl was empty, Miles carried it into the kitchen where he rinsed it in the sink. He didn’t have the energy to do much else, so he left it to soak before returning to their room. He slipped into bed, the comfort of the sheets engulfing him. Before he could reach for the lamp, he felt Phoenix latch onto him.

Miles’ lips curled at the corners. He turned the light off.

Before he could slip into even a doze, a voice invaded. “You know what would make me feel even better?”

_Oh here it comes._

“Maybe some chocolate,” the voice concluded. Miles sighed.

“Wright. Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 881 words  
> Join my discord for aa/nrmts shenanigans! https://discord.gg/n6Cg66Yx7e


End file.
